


Ramen Soup for the Soul

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Minato comes home to a lovely surprise and a loving family.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Ramen Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else remember those really cheesy "Chicken Soup for the Soul" books?

Minato was fairly bouncing on the balls of his feet by the time the meeting ended and his patience had worn so thin that he didn’t even have it in him to care that the Shimura clan head was visibly annoyed with the way he had fidgeted throughout the entire hour. It wasn’t his fault his day had run longer than it was supposed to. He had scheduled all of his meetings and caught up on his paperwork enough that he should have been able to go home at noon if not for this frumpy old windbag storming in to the office just as he tried to leave it and demanding that they discuss something very important.

Unsurprisingly, none of the things he’d wanted to discuss were all that important. Much of the older generation were like that. Not all of them, but most. The ones who had been battlefield commanders and clan elders, who were used to being important and having their words carry weight, those were the ones who stormed his office and demanded his time to deal with petty grievances that even his secretary would have been qualified to look in to.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath and keep his polite smile in place, Minato formed a suitably respectful goodbye and bowed the man out of his office with promises that he would absolutely look in to this matter. He did not mention that his method of looking in to it would be to mention it offhand over tea the next time he joined the Nara clan head for lunch. It truly was a small matter.

As soon as he was alone in the room Minato heaved a sigh of relief and brought his hands together, disappearing with nary a flash or flicker of chakra. He appeared a heartbeat later in the middle of his own living room and rocked back on his heels with surprise as a familiar scent hit him like a wall.

Kakashi waved over one shoulder when Minato came around the corner, pausing to gape at his lover’s back for a moment before the ability to form words came back to him.

“Are you making ramen?” he cried. “Why are you cooking ramen? You don’t even like ramen!”

“Maa, I never said I didn’t like it. Just that I was getting a teensy bit sick of the stuff with how often the two of you empty stomachs ask for it.”

Rubbing at the back of his head, Minato winced. “Yeah, I suppose we might indulge our cravings a little too often.”

An understatement if he had ever made one. Naruto was the sunshine of his life and very few days went by when a cheery smile didn’t earn him a trip to the local ramen stand for lunch. It was lucky for both of them that the shinobi lifestyle required so much exercise or else the two of them would have bellies wider than they were tall filled with nothing but salty broth and noodles.

“If you’re sick of it then why are cooking it?” Minato tiptoed a little closer to curl himself around his lover’s back and wrap his arms around that gorgeous, huggable waist.

“Today is a special day,” Kakashi said. “Of course I wanted to cook a special meal for you.”

“You are just the sweetest.”

“Don’t tell anyone else that. It’s a secret”

Minato laughed. “Promise.”

Joy bubbled up inside of him and spilled over in the form of a jaunty tune that he hummed under his breath as he went about setting the table for three. He could feel his son’s chakra knocking about in the backyard, probably training with his toads judging by the other small chakras present with him, and the thought of a lovely family dinner on the anniversary of the day they _became_ a family was nearly enough to make his eyes water with happiness.

He had just enough time to wipe the mushy expression off his face before Kakashi turned around to check that he was finished, extra cute in the little apron he had tied around his waist and one bright red oven mitt fitted over his left hand.

“It’s done if you want to call him in,” he said.

“Something else first.”

Kakashi lifted one eyebrow curiously as Minato sidled up to him and pressed their bodies together again, this time facing each other, then dipped his head for a slow kiss. A soft groan spilled between them but it was hard to tell who from and both of them found themselves a little lost in the kiss, hands in each other’s hair, leaning in to the moment like they never wanted it to end. When they pulled apart Minato felt a little breathless.

He murmured a few disconnected sentences under his breath then turned and fled to the backyard, his head full of sappy thoughts and his heart full of love for the happy family that he himself had completed the day he asked Kakashi, the love of his life, on their very first date.


End file.
